littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
LittleBigPlanet Levels
Story is the regular campaign in LittleBigPlanet. Here, players can obtain materials for creating their own levels in MyMoon. The Gardens The Gardens is the first place the players visit in the game and its Creator Curator is The King. Like most other areas it contains 3 levels and 3 challenges but it's also home to the introduction of the game. The Garden is based in Western Europe, specifically England. Characters * The King (Creator Curator) *The Queen *Dumpty *Wooden Steed Music *The Gardens Interactive Music *Get it Together by The Go! Team Levels *Introduction *First Steps *Get a Grip *Skate to Victory Mini-games *Tie Skipping *Skateboard Freefall *Castle Climb Challenge The Savannah The Savannah is the second area players visit in the game, ruled over by its Creator Curator, Zola. The Savannah is based in Africa. Characters *Zola (Creator Curator) *Wobbly Ape *King Croc *Meerkat Mum *Meerkats *Stripy Tail Music *Tapha Niang by Toumani Diabate's Symmetric Orchestra *Rock the Jungle *The Savannah Interactive Music Levels *Swinging Safari *Burning Forest *The Meerkat Kingdom Mini-games *Flaming Seesaws *Tunnel Plunge *Meerkat Bounce The Wedding The Wedding is the third area players visit in the game, ruled over by its Creator Curator, Frida the Bride. The Wedding is based in the Mexican tradition of day of the death, but is placed in the game in South America. Characters *Frida the Bride (Creator Curator) *Don Lu *The Butler *Don Lu's Dog Music *Volver a Commezar by Cafe Tacuba *The Wedding Interactive Music *Disco'ntinued Levels *The Wedding Reception *The Darkness *Skulldozer Mini-games *Wobble Poles *The Dangerous Descent *Bubble Labyrinth The Canyons The Canyons are the fourth area players visit in the game, ruled over by its Creator Curator, Uncle Jalapeno. The Canyons are based in the deserts located in Northern Mexico and south Texas and New Mexico. Characters *Uncle Jalapeno (Creator Curator) *Sheriff Zapata *Luchador Music *Cornman by Kinky *The Canyons Interactive Music *Saregama Sun Levels *Boom Town *The Mines *The Serpent Shrine Mini-games *Wrestler's Drag *Roller Run *Cowabunga The Metropolis The Metropolis is the fifth area players visit in the game, ruled over by its Creator Curator, Mags The Mechanic. The Metropolis is based in North America, specifically New York and surrounding cities. Characters *Mags The Mechanic (Creator Curator) *Ze Dude *The Bouncers *The Bouncers Dog Music *The Metropolis Interactive Music *Atlas by Battles Levels *Lowrider *Subway *The Construction Site Mini-games *The Drag Race *The Discombobulator *Elevation The Islands The Islands are the sixth area players visit in the game, ruled over by its Creator Curator, Grandmaster Sensei. The Islands are based in Japan. Characters *Grandmaster Sensei (Creator Curator) *Flame-Throwing Cat *The Terrible Oni Music *The Islands Interactive Music *Song 2 by DJ Krush Levels *Endurance Dojo *Sensei's Lost Castle *The Terrible Oni's Volcano Mini-games *Wheel of Misfortune *Roller Castle *Daruma-san The Temples The Temples are the seventh area players visit in the game, ruled over by its Creator Curator, The Great Magician. The Temples are based in India. Characters *The Great Magician (Creator Curator) *The Shopkeeper Music *Dancing Drums *The Temples Interactive Music *New Delhi Dawn Levels *The Dancer's Court *Elephant Temple *Great Magician's Palace Mini-games *Pillar Jumping *Fire Pits *The Shifting Temple The Wilderness The Wilderness is the eighth area players visit in the game, ruled over by the rogue Creator Curator, The Collector. The Wilderness is based in Russia, specifically Siberia. Characters *The Collector (Creator Curator) *Bear *The General Music *The Wilderness Interactive Music *Battle on the Ice *Rainbow Warrior *Leaders of Men Levels *The Frozen Tundra *The Bunker *The Collector's Lair *The Collector Mini-games *Spline Rider *Rotor Tubes *Jetpack Tunnel Category:Content Category:Levels Category:Story